1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for an apparatus equipped in vehicles, and more particularly to a technology to harvest various types of wasted energies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an energy harvester includes an apparatus for harvesting various types of wasted energies. In particular, in vehicles, vibration energy may be aperiodic and may have different scattered resonance frequencies. When vehicles harvest the vibration energy and thereby use the harvested vibration energy as a power source, an improvement in fuel efficiency is provided. However, current apparatuses for harvesting vibration energy utilize a single resonance frequency that may have limited energy harvesting capabilities and a multi-resonance frequency is in an array form and therefore increases a volume of a system. In particular, a high-efficiency energy harvester capable of converting vibration energy into electric energy independent of the resonance frequency has been required for use in vehicles.
The information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of the understanding for the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to those of ordinary skill in the art.